RP slang a zkratky
V RP často narazíte na slang, který nemusí být nováčkovi úplně jasný, i když se zkušení RPeři chovají, jako že by ho měl znát každý. Je to stejné, jako když poprvé vlezete do online hry a na lokálním trade channel se spamí věci typu wtb/wts lfg/join bg/jsi PK/KS a tak podobně. Učený z nebe nespadl, jak se říká, proto vám níže přinášíme vysvětlení těch nejčastějších zkratek v RP a slangových slovíček. I varování, že pokud vás některými někdo častuje, obvykle to znamená, že je problém (jsou označeny jako druh špatné roleplay). Jenže jste v RP noví a žádný učený z nebe nespadl, proto se neváhejte zeptat whispem, co je špatně, obvykle tím zabrzdíte nejednu horkou hlavu. Roleplay/RP To jest "hraní role", hraní postavy, hra na hrdiny. thumb|340px Jedná se o druh hry, kdy hráči vystupují doslova "v kůži" své postavy a reagují na vše, co kolem sebe postava vidí, co zažívá, tak, jak by podle jejich nejlepšího soudu reagovala postava sama. Jinak reaguje rozvážný draenei či arogantní elf, jinak goblin a docela jinak tauren nebo trpaslík. (např. Vy při pohledu na monstrózního pavouka ve WoW stěží mrknete okem, kliknete na něj myší a jdete ho zabít. Gnómí léčitelka možná zpanikaří a uteče, orkský válečník se po něm bez milosti vrhne svou sekerou a lidská čarodějka rovnou omdlí.) Roll-play Urážlivý termín, který někteří roleplayeři používají pro druh role play, kdy hráč místo zdravé úvahy a smyslu pro "realističnost" středověké fantasy používají raději všemocné hody. (Například jste skončili ve slepé uličce podzemí s tlupou nepřátel v patách, před zamčenými a příliš těžkými dveřmi. Zpod dveří se začne linout zelený dusivý dým. Roleplayer zkusí vymyslet mnoho způsobů, jak si zachránit zadek, popřípadě i majetek. Rollplayer si hodí a když mu na /roll padne číslo nad 50, trvá na tom, že ho něco napadlo, nebo nepřátele povraždil a ze situace se dostal.) 'Lore' Toto slovo v angličtině znamená tradici, zvyklost či její ústní podání ve skupině lidí – pro RP hráče je lore souhrnem vědomostí týkající se minulosti světa Warcraftu, jeho příběhů, dějových a časových linií, známých postav, obvyklého chování ras a jejich zvyklostí. Je důležité znát lore své rasy, než ji začnete hrát. Obvyklými zdroji lore jsou samotné hry Warcraft 1-3 a Frozen Throne, komixy, knihy a mangy Blizzardu, nebo také anglická wowpedia.com. České překlady lore například najdete i na naší wikipedii. IC thumb|198px To jest "in character" = v roli. Patří sem vše, co by řekla či věděla vaše postava, a co se v RP hře píše do chatu jako /say, /emote a /yell. Například sem patří reakce postavy na ostatní hráče, pozdravy, projevy radosti i hněvu, vyprávění příběhů, pomalá chůze (/walk místo /run), projevy náklonnosti ke zvířecímu společníkovi, nebo nespokojenosti s cenou opravy zbroje a kvalitou jídla v krčmě. Určitě sem nepatří poskakování, přesedání z jednoho exotického mounta na druhého, odkazy na skutečný svět mimo Warcraft a smajlíky. OOC To jest "out of character" = mimo roli.thumb|400px Vše, co víte vy a neví vaše postava. Vše, co říkáte vy a vaše postava by to nejspíše ani nepochopila (váš nový telefon, vaše rande, vaše známky... to vše by taurenovi znělo asi jako nám příslovečná španělská vesnice. I kdyby v ní bydleli marťani.) OOC záležitosti a chat si rezervujte do guildy, raidu, party a whispu. Smajlíky a zkratky jako WTF, LOL, OMG jsou OOC. Platí důsledné pravidlo nemíchat, co bylo řečeno IC a co OOC. Hráči nejsou postavy, nesdílí vědomosti se svými gnómy, taury a troly, a když vás Pepíkův trpasličí warrior chce ve hře úkladně zabít nebo romanticky políbit, neznamená to, že cokoli z toho chce udělat Pepík ve skutečnosti, zvlášť, pokud jste oba vousatí chlapi. Pokud vážně věříte tomu, že cokoli z pixelového světa přesáhlo do toho skutečného, raději vypněte hru a dlouho se k ní nevracejte, ušetříte si mnoho zklamání i trapných situací. PG/powergaming/hustodémon Druh špatné roleplay. thumb|308px|Zlobří ninja, vskutku... Snaha vychýlit váhy na jednu stranu, naklonit podmínky hry a RP ve prospěch vlastní postavy, obvykle formou nezranitelnosti, nesmrtelnosti v souboji, náhlého osvojení si vzácné dovednosti či znalosti, či založením postavy s nezměrně vyšší mocí, než má běžný hráč, popřípadě nehratelné rasy ze světa Warcraft (démon, drak, naaru, vrykul). Postava je už při svém vymýšlení příliš exotická, nebo dokonalá, popřípadě neslučitelná s realitou Azerothu. Jedná se o častou chybu nováčků v RP. Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. OP/overpowered Druh špatné roleplay. Snaha vychýlit váhy na jednu stranu, naklonit podmínky hry a RP ve prospěch vlastní postavy, obvykle formou zvláštní vlastnosti postavy, vybavení se mocným předmětem, zbraní či zbrojí, kterou nelze zničit. Když na vás někdo v OOC volá, že jste overpowered, měli byste se nad sebou zamyslet. Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. Mary Sue Speciální druh pubertálního hustodémona, který se prohlašuje za syna Illidana a Tyrande, uneseného a vychovaného furbolgy jako jejich princezna, než se do něj zamiloval Lich King a tajně ho naučil, jak se stát paladinem temnot, aniž by ho zabil... Samozřejmě se rozešli ve chvíli, kdy Arthas přišel na to, že unesená princezna je vlastně chlap a ve chvíli, kdy je nervózní, mění se v kočku... a tak podobně. Mary Sue je nejen dokonalá postava, tvrdí o sobě, že je provázána s canon postavami lore, s hlavními hrdiny příběhu Warcraftu, a pokud není jejich potomkem, jsou do ní zamilovaní. Všichni jsou do ní zamilovaní a vy patrně také, i když to nevíte. Ale máte smůlu, tragicky zemře na konci svého příběhu (jako čistá panna) a celý Azeroth za ní bude truchlit. Vy také, protože to tak píše! Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. Godmodding Špatná roleplay a jeden z nejhorších druhů powergamingu. Nedovolíte druhému hráči hrát jeho roli a píšete jeho reakce za něj ve svých emotech. (např. A tak si mocný orkský warlock (v tu chvíli obklopen elfími strážemi) odplivl směrem k elfímu správci a s pošklebkem sledoval, jak jeho slina nemotorného elfa zasáhla, stekla mu po obličeji a elf samou nevolností omdlel a sesypal se k zemi k pobavení celého Slunečního dvora.) Co je na tomhle špatně? Zaprvé by se to nikdy nestalo, zadruhé měl elf nárok uhnout, zatřetí by orka patrně v tu chvíli rozsekala přítomná NPC na kousky. A hlavně, odkud berete jistotu, že je elf nemotorný a jak si vůbec můžete dovolit jednat za jeho postavu?! O to hůře, když emoty napíšete v minulém čase, jako by už proběhly a nikdo s tím nic nemohl udělat. Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. Metagaming Špatná roleplay a druhý nejhorší druh powergamingu. Hráč, který ji používá, si zjišťuje informace k RP mimo hru - za pomoci vyzvídání po chatech, sociálních médiích, osobního setkání s hráči, kteří tvoří event, nebo příběh. Získané informace pak použije jeho postava, jako by se k nim mohla dostat ve hře. V horším případě upraví chování své postavy tak, jak by se bez těchto informací nikdy nezachovala, jen proto, aby předešel něčemu nepříjemnému, co bylo třeba na skupinu postav připraveno. Jedná se o výše zmíněné míchání IC a OOC. Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. Retconning/retcon Situace, kdy se dva nebo více hráčů dohodnou, že vezmou zpět událost, která se odehrála v RP a nevyhovuje jim. Nedělejte to. Každý, kdo o zdánlivě snadné věci z minulosti ví, bude zmatený, když se mu náhle bude tvrdit, že se nestala, nebo se stala jinak, hlavně, pokud u ní byl. Ať už mluvím o tom, kdo začal rvačku a jak dopadla, nebo tvrzení, že spolu dva orkové nikdy neuzavřeli dohodu, kterou někdo další ještě stále dodržuje. Retcon je znám i z oficiálního lore (různé osudy elfí studny a Dar'khana Drathira, válka prastarých po tom, co se časem vrátil Chuck Norris Rhonin, a další.) Více detailů najdete pod článkem špatná roleplay. 'Reneging/renonc' Situace, kdy se předem dohodnete s hráčem na nějakém scénáři a on ho pak nedodrží, pozmění, nebo z něj vycouvá. thumb|400px Nejedná se tedy o retcon, který se týká věcí již odRPených ve hře, které se staly součástí historie postav. Renonc vás jako toho, kdo připravoval scénář, patrně rozmrzí, ale je zcela na svobodné vůli každého hráče RPit svou postavu a příběh podle své vlastní vůle. Něco jiného je, pokud se vyhnul chystaným nevýhodám v RP za pomoci informací, které si sehnal OOC. To už je metagaming. V případě zneužití OOC informací, aby zvýhodnil svou postavu, jedná se o špatnou roleplay. V případě pozměnění dohodnutého scénáře, nebo neúčasti na něm, bavíme se jen a pouze o vaší schopnosti se s ostatními domluvit a domluvu dodržet. 'NPC' To jest "non player character" = postava, kterou nekontrolují hráči, která je ve hře spawnutá nezávisle na vaší přítomnosti. Jedná se o vendory, quest givery, trenéry profesí a class, stráže a vůdce frakcí. 'PC/char' Tj. "player character" či "char" = postava ovládaná hráčem, vlastní postava. 'GM/DM/ST' Game Master (GM) = pán hry hráč s právy ovlivňovat hru a vynášet rozhodnutí v případě sporů Dungeon Master (DM) = pán příběhu, ten, kdo připravil scénář a má právo v něm jednat za NPC a nepřátele či okolí herních postav, jeho jiné označení je Story Teller (ST) 'Event' předem domluvené a plánované RP, pro která bývají předem stanovená pravidla, ať už se jedná o hon na lišku, farmářskou svatbu, rytířský turnaj, královský bál nebo boj s drakem. Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft